Francine's Codename
by Sabrina1
Summary: Amanda is curious about Francine's codename and asks Lee about it.
1. Thinking

Title: Francine's Codename

Author: Sabrina

Timeline: Fourth season

Feedback: Please! I love it, if you read this please review it. If you see something wrong please tell me what it is, that way I can fix it!

Summary: Amanda is curious about Francine's codename.

Author's notes: I didn't having anything to do the other night and this idea has been doing circles in my head ever since I watched the Wizard of Oz a couple days ago with my family, so I decided to finally sit my butt down and do it. I hope you enjoy. During the series I don't recall them ever using a codename for Francine, so I took the liberty of making it up myself, although I did have the help of the 'Wizard.'

Lee was sitting in his chair up in the Q-Bureau with his feet on the desk and his head buried in the latest report. He was proofreading it one more time before it went into the hands of his superior, Billy Melrose. As Lee read the report his eyes came across the word 'Amanda.' He repeated the word to himself in his mind; it was such a beautiful name, the love of his life, his soul mate, his partner, and his friend. He looked up from the file to find his beautiful Amanda deep in thought at her desk. He could tell that she was submersed in concentration by the way she was staring across the room, but not really seeing anything. Her pen was twisting in and out around her fingers, but never hitting the paper. Lee wondered what she was thinking about. 'She is so perfect, what did I ever do to deserve her?' Lee tried to go back to his report, but every time he hit that word 'Amanda' he would get lost in thought and end up looking back up at her as she sat deep in thought at her desk.

            Amanda did indeed have an idea circling around in her head. Half of her was wondering what the answer to her question was and the other half was trying to figure out why she had never thought about it before. There was only one-way to get to the bottom of this…ask Lee. He would know, she was sure of it. What if he wouldn't tell her? What if it was some big secret and that was why no one had ever brought it up before? 'If he won't tell me, I will just have to find ways to make him tell me,' she thought. Amanda felt Lee's eyes on her. It wasn't the first time. She had felt him look at her and then back down at his report at least five times by now. Sometimes it amazed her how she could be so deep in thought, but some little subconscious part of her was still attached to Lee. 

            Lee looked up at Amanda once again. She seemed to be coming out of her reverie, she turned and met his glance, Lee smiled knowing he had been caught, Amanda smiled back. He loved these moments when they got caught up in their own little world of Lee and Amanda, everyone would disappear. Amanda got up from her seat, breaking the connection. She went over to their little mini refrigerator and took out an apple.

She took a bite of the apple and after she finished chewing and swallowing, began her interrogation. "Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Does Francine have a codename?" Lee was a bit taken aback by her question, he wasn't expecting it. He digested her question. 'Yes,' he thought. 'Francine does have a codename, but no one has used it in so many years that I almost forgot.' _Almost _being the key word…no one could forget _that_ codename. A smile formed on his lips as he devised a plan on how to break the news to Amanda.

"What makes you want to know?"

"Just curious I guess."

"Well, she does have one."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Lee knew what she was getting at, but he was waiting for her to take the bait.

"Well, what is it?!" Amanda was getting testy. She knew Lee was playing with her. 'If that's the way he wants it then two can play at this game.'

"What is what?"

"What is her codename?"

"I guess I could tell you, but…"

"But what?" Amanda was anxious.

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you."

"Oh?"

"Yup, no can do." Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Lee, Please?" Amanda pleaded with her eyes.

"It depends." Lee knew by now that Amanda had caught on to his little game. She could just as easily have gone to Billy and he would have told her no questions asked, except of course for a severe warning that if it got out Francine would have his and her head, literally!

"Depends on what?" Amanda said innocently as she walked over and sat on his desk.

"Depends on what you'll give me."

"Like a trade, you tell me something and I'll tell you something?" Amanda said logically.

"No, more like I'll tell you and you'll _do_ something for me." Lee said slyly.

"Name your price."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Lee thought to himself, this could get really good, Amanda really wants to know. It was going to cost her, after all this was top-level information and he drove a hard bargain. He would tell her even if she wouldn't agree, but she did say 'anything' so he might as well take advantage of it.

"Okay…I'll tell you what Francine's codename is if you…" He motioned for her to come closer so her could whisper into her ear.

As Amanda listened to Lee's request her cheeks filled with red.


	2. The Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Scarecrow and Mrs. King. They belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions.

Title: Francine's Codename

Francine was standing in the elevator, waiting to arrive on the floor of the bullpen. It was only 9:30 and so many things had already gone wrong that morning. She was turning 30 today, which was depressing enough, she prayed that nobody would remember. Her car had a flat tire and she certainly wasn't going to change it. She ended up leaving the car at her apartment and calling a cab, which put her behind schedule. The cab still hadn't shown up 25 minutes later, so she took the bus, imagine her a professional spy taking the bus to work (hopefully no one would find out). She didn't want to think about what kind of people could have sat in the very seat she was sitting in. While she was getting off the bus, the heel on her shoe broke off; at least she kept an extra pair in the bottom drawer of her desk, but they weren't going to match her outfit. On top of all that she was PMSing. Now she was finally in the elevator at work, only and hour and a half behind schedule.

"Ouch!" As she stepped out of the elevator a piece of her hair had gotten caught on one of the buttons on a coat hanging in the elevator. Luckily, no one had noticed. 

She thought, 'Nothing else could possibly go wrong…could it?'

Unfortunately for Francine, she still had the whole day left. 

She made it to her desk where she sat down and took a deep breath. In front of her was a red gift bag with black and blue tissue paper. Francine hung her head in despair, someone had remembered. 'Well I might as well open it,' she thought.

She brought it down to her lap and took out the tissue paper. Inside the bag was a black witch hat, with a note that read, _Dear Wicked Witch, Happy 30th!_

Francine was going to scream and explode all at the same time. This was the last straw! Whoever had the nerve! GGGGGGgrrrrrrr! She was so mad! Her face was red. At that moment she took one very deep breath and stormed into Billy's office and slammed the door!

What she didn't notice was that Lee and Amanda were holding in their laughter, hiding in a discreet corner of the bullpen.

Francine stormed back out of Billy's office. Billy hollered at her, "Francine comeback! You can't just leave."

"Oh yes I can! I QUIT! And I'll get to the bottom of this, they won't get away with it! I'll hunt them down, find them, and inflict cruel and unusual punishment!! No one can stop me!"

Amanda looked at Lee, "She's not serious, is she?"

Lee swallowed hard, "Of Course not…"

The End


End file.
